


A Conversation That Should Have Been Had In The Future

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [48]
Category: Doctor Who, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Apologies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Em is a Werewolf, Established Relationship, F/F, Forgiveness, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Making Up, Mention of Past Em Mikaelson/James McCoy, Past Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After they make up and Em tells Jenny everything, they cuddle in bed and talk.





	A Conversation That Should Have Been Had In The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is an old, old thing that happened in the game, but I have the actual thread where to make up to finish and I had [a prompt](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/142534142233/random-sentence-starters) ( the first sentence “ _Were you ever going to tell me?_ ”) to write and decided to write this first so I could write some Jenny/Em for **sideofrawr**.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Jenny spooned against Em, rubbing her arm. “About the werewolf thing?”

“Not if I could help it,” Em said settling closer to her girlfriend. She couldn’t believe they were together again. With all the grown-up memories having flooded back into her head she never thought Jenny would want to speak to her again, but this time she was there. She didn’t leave. And it all came out, the whole story, and Jenny didn’t care. Well, she _did_ care, but not about the werewolf thing. She just cared about _her_.

Jenny nodded against her head and held her tight. “At least James was here for you. I’m grateful for that.”

“I am too,” Em said. “Even if our relationship got...complicated.”

“Well, you two had been thrown together quite a bit through rather traumatizing events,” Jenny said before pressing a kiss into her hair. “It happens.”

Em nodded and shut her eyes. “He wasn’t you, though. Like, I love him and all, but I was never _in_ love with him. It wasn’t like it was with us. And I see him with Zoe and he just seems...happy. We were never really happy.”

Jenny held her tighter. “Are you happy now?” she asked.

“Yeah, I am,” Em said smiling. “It’s going to be hard, but this time you’re here and we’ll do this together.”

“We will,” Jenny said with another nod. “I’d learned a lot about myself on my travels, and I know you were an important part of my life I missed terribly.”

“That’s good to know,” Em said, snuggling against her. “I missed you too. I just tried not to think about it.”

“I tried not to too, but I’d be somewhere looking at something beautiful and I would think ‘Em would want to paint this’ or ‘Em would love seeing this.’ You were never really far from my mind. I was even considering coming back.”

Em turned in Jenny’s arms to look at her. “Really?” Em asked, surprised. “I thought you’d have your mom’s wanderlust and never come back.”

“I missed you,” Jenny said. “I missed home. And I’d been hoping maybe I could have another chance if you’d forgive me for leaving.”

“I would have,” Em said. “But you would have had to forgive me, too.”

“I already had,” Jenny said, running a hand through Em’s hair and cupping her face gently. “Not that there was much to forgive, in my opinion. We both had made mistakes and even though my brother said that everything was fine I just had the feeling there wasn’t and I wanted to come back and help if I could.”

Em leaned forward and kissed her then, and Jenny twined her fingers in Em’s hair as she kissed her back. This is what she’d been missing, in the time Jenny had been gone while they’d been adults and while she’d pushed her away now, in this new present they had. But this time Jenny hadn’t been pushed to the far corners of the world. She’d stayed, and they had this, and it was all so much better.


End file.
